


Taking Initiative

by yikesimtrash



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: College AU, F/F, Fluff, Smut, roommate au, this is pure ot6 chaos btw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 19:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18394649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesimtrash/pseuds/yikesimtrash
Summary: Jiwoo tries to sleep with all five of her chaotic housemates in the span of one week to convince them that, seeing how often they end up hooking up, they should all just officially date each other.(Alternatively: The Persuasive Power of the Jiwoochie)





	Taking Initiative

Jiwoo was pissed when her dorm application was rejected before her second year of university. In fact, she was livid. Apparently, there were more international students than usual that year and they were all getting the priority for on-campus living, meaning that Jiwoo and her best friend Jungeun couldn’t be roommates like they had planned.

But not being roommates with each other was the least of their problems. Two broke college students already up to their necks in tuition fees didn’t exactly have enough money to rent an apartment in the city. That was if they even knew where to start looking for apartments in the first place and, with the semester right around the corner, that wasn’t going to be an option.

Luckily, sometime during their first year, Jungeun managed to sleep with one of her TA’s who just happened to be shacking up in a house near campus and was looking for roommates. Jungeun’s TA, Vivi, told them that the spacious house had five bedrooms total, four of which were previously occupied by herself, her (unofficial) girlfriend, Haseul, and two of their friends, Jinsol and Sooyoung. The spare bedroom was being used as Sooyoung’s personal dance studio but when Vivi’s landlord raised the rent, they decided they would clear her shit out so they could get another roommate (or two) to cover the cost. So, Jiwoo and Jungeun had to bunk together in the remaining room while the other girls got rooms to themselves but that was fine by them, considering they were practically attached at the hip and living together was their original plan anyways. 

And that’s how Jiwoo ended up spending her second year of university living in what was essentially a lesbian sorority house.

She had no complaints about their living situation. It was affordable, near campus and they were all good roommates for the most part, other than a few manageable quirks and odd sleeping habits. Jungeun might disagree, as she had higher expectations for what constitutes as a “clean” house but a few dirty dishes in the sink once in while didn’t bother Jiwoo. Especially considering they were usually her dishes.

One would have to have their head shoved pretty firmly up their own ass to not see that Jiwoo struck luck with a sweet deal. But, the sole issue with their living situation was the slight awkwardness that would arise after hookups between housemates. Jiwoo figured that it would be almost inevitable moving into the house, as with six lesbians all living under one roof there was bound to be a few hookups here and there. Under this roof in particular however, there was definitely no shortage.

Vivi and Haseul never said it out loud but Jiwoo (and everyone else) was fully aware of how often they would sneak to each other’s rooms at night, Jinsol had a tendency to make out with at least half the household with only one drink in her system, and once, Jiwoo heard obnoxiously loud moans coming from Sooyoung’s basement apartment only to witness Haseul come up the stairs an hour later. That didn’t even begin to describe anything that Jiwoo didn’t know about yet or all of the make-out sessions and “almost” hookups between herself and Jungeun prior to moving in. Luckily for them, being in close quarters only increased the frequency of these occurrences.

Hell, looking back, the whole reason Jiwoo even ended up here was because her best friend hooked up with her TA. Some days, Jiwoo would walk into the kitchen, see Vivi sitting at the counter eating cereal, and she’d randomly remember that this was the woman who bent her best friend over a desk in an empty lecture hall, and by doing so, single-handedly saved her from bankruptcy. For that, Jiwoo’s bank account was eternally grateful for Jungeun’s inability to keep in her pants. 

One night when they were all out for dinner, Jinsol jokingly suggested that, with the number of hookups that have happened within their inner-circle, they might as well just all date each other. They all laughed it off and went back to their meals but, weeks later, Jiwoo was still thinking about what Jinsol said. And she knew that she couldn’t have been the only one.

.  
.  
.

“Have you ever put any thought into what Jinsol said?” Jiwoo asked her roommate after holding those words on the tip of her tongue for about an hour.

“Hm?” Jungeun was sitting on her bed with her laptop open, only half listening to what Jiwoo was saying. She appeared to be engrossed in an assignment of some sort but, knowing Jungeun, Jiwoo assumed she was probably a couple hundred scrolls deep on her Twitter timeline.

“That night a few weeks ago?” Jiwoo continued to prompt the idea without fully saying it out-loud. It was a fairly awkward topic after all. “When we all went out for sushi?” 

“Oh, when she said we should all date each other?” Jungeun spoke matter-of-factly, still flicking away at her trackpad and never looking up for more than a second. Jiwoo lit up with excitement at Jungeun’s awareness of the subject. Maybe a little too much excitement. “So you have thought about it?”

To that, Jungeun finally averted her eyes from the laptop screen and moved her gaze onto Jiwoo, practically bouncing with anticipation of her answer. She raised a curious eyebrow. “Of course I’ve thought about it. It’s not something you hear every day.”

The expression on Jiwoo’s face fell right into a familiar pout when Jungeun’s enthusiasm didn’t immediately match her own. She noticed Jiwoo’s change in demeanor and moved to join her on her bed, the girl obviously wanting to talk further but not knowing what to say. “Why? Have you?” Jungeun asked, even though was pretty sure she knew the answer already.

“Well… yeah.” Jiwoo sounded a bit defeated. If she was being honest, she was completely, wholeheartedly, 100% on board with the idea and she was hoping that Jungeun would feel the same. There wasn’t a single one of her housemates that she hadn’t at least a handful of passing romantic thoughts about and the same seemed to be the truth for them as well. She tried to further justify her case. “Clearly Jinsol’s thought about it too.” 

“Yes, but honey, she was telling a joke.” Jungeun rubbed a hand in what were supposed to be comforting circles on her back but, to Jiwoo, it felt more like pity over her getting her hopes up and it wasn’t appreciated.

“I know she was joking, but she had to have thought about it before to even bring it up. I mean, who says stuff like that and doesn’t mean it at least a little bit?” 

“I guess, b-” Jungeun was quickly cut off.

“Are you honestly telling me you wouldn’t date our housemates? You’ve already slept with one of them.” Jiwoo jabbed back quickly, not even giving Jungeun the time of day to refute her point.

Jungeun went red in the ears at the mention of her past sexcapades with Vivi. There was a part of her that would more that be happy to revisit that reckless side of herself with the older woman. _But Vivi’s with Haseul now… Wait, and so is Sooyoung... And I’ve seen both of them kiss Jinsol. Even Jiwoo’s made out with Jinsol, and I’ve definitely done a bit more than just make out with Jiwoo…_ Jungeun started to realize that maybe there was some validity to what Jiwoo was saying.

“Well?” Jiwoo asked again. Jungeun’s silence was making her nervous that she’d hit a nerve or something. After what felt like hours, Jungeun finally spoke after going through the mental gymnastics of recalling every hook-up that had happened under their roof.

“I’d definitely date you.” 

Now it was Jiwoo’s turn for her cheeks to inflame with blush. “Really?”

“Of course.” Jungeun dropped her head to plant a quick kiss on Jiwoo’s warm cheek and the girl lay back into her chest. “And I’d be open to seeing Vivi again.”

Jiwoo watched with glee as Jungeun visibly was mentally going down the list of their roommates, seemingly not being opposed to dating any of them. After coming to her conclusion, Jungeun continued. “I suppose you’re right.” Jiwoo’s face began to light up again until Jungeun stopped her. “But I _don’t_ wanna ask them.” 

“Why not?” Jiwoo whined loudly in protest, jabbing Jungeun in the ribs with her fingers.

“Because!” Jungeun pushed Jiwoo’s prodding fingers off of her. “Who’s to say they feel the same? Or that they’re even interested in us at all? What if they don’t want to be in a poly relationship? What if we end up stuck in a lease with four girls who hate us because we decided to go and make things weird by thinking with our coochies and not our brains?” Jungeun was just word vomiting at this point.

“Oh, believe me, they’re interested...” Jiwoo spoke with a knowing smile and twinkle in her eye that worried Jungeun to no ends. She knew that ‘Jiwoo’s-About-To-Do-Something-Reckless’ smile all too well and didn’t want to know what was going on in that big head of hers. But, for the greater good, Jungeun asked anyway.

“Oh god. I can practically smell the smoke. What are you planning?”

“I’ll prove it to you that they’re interested.” Jiwoo got out her phone and started clearing up her schedule for the week, deleting events until only the bare minimum was left on the calendar.”

“Who? Vivi? Haseul?” Jungeun blinked stupidly.

“All of them.” The mischievous look on Jiwoo’s face was downright terrifying. Jungeun stared back wordlessly with a pleading look in her eyes, begging Jiwoo to just quit while she was ahead.

“Please, Jiwoo, for the love of god, if you’re planning on sleeping with all of our roommates th-”

“Is that a challenge?” Jiwoo cut her off again.

“It is absolutely NOT a challenge Jiwoo.”

“Bet.”

“Jiwoo...” The scolding tone of Jungeun’s voice was no match for the chaotic plans that were already brewing inside Jiwoo’s brain. She was a woman on a mission.

“So, if I can sleep with all of our roommates within the next week, you have to help me propose the idea of us all dating.” The offer was much more of a statement than a suggestion. Jungeun sighed deeply and begrudgingly accepted the bet, not entirely confident that Jiwoo would succeed anyways. She was too tired to argue and she knew that at this point, trying to talk Jiwoo out of it would be like talking to a brick wall. Totally and utterly useless.

“Fine.”

.  
.  
.

Eventually, the two girls were finally situated for the night in Jiwoo’s bed, which was the more spacious of the two, in their usual position. Jiwoo’s arms wrapped tightly around Jungeun’s waist with their pyjama clad legs tangled up in the sheets already, despite having only gotten under the covers minutes ago.

“So, as of tomorrow morning you’ll start the timer?” Jiwoo asked the girl who was already drifting off in her arms. Jungeun mumbled a reply, “I’m not setting a timer for your bang-a-thon Jiwoo.” 

“You’re no fun.” Jiwoo’s head flopped back on the pillow with unnecessarily dramatic flair. Just wanting to go to sleep, Jungeun repeated the rules of the bet back to Jiwoo, hoping it would be enough to satisfy her to go to sleep. “But yes, as of tomorrow, if you….you know... within the week, I’ll talk to them with you.”

“When.” Jiwoo corrected her, her bighead getting a little too big.

 _"If.”_ Jungeun repeated herself, not wanting to argue again. “I’m going to bed.”

Jiwoo seemed to be pleased for the most part. She’d need a full night's sleep anyways to properly strategize all the ways to seduce her friends when morning came. For now, she would get her much needed rest. “Hey. Love you.” Jiwoo pressed a tender kiss to Jungeun’s exposed shoulder before getting the muffled reply.

“Love you too. Even if you are stupid enough to try to sleep with all your housemates.” The smaller girl nestled herself deeper against her friend’s laughing chest and tried her best to drift off to sleep.

For a long while, the only sounds in the room were their matched breathing and the faint ticking of the clock on the wall. That is until Jiwoo broke the calmness with a sentence that made Jungeun shoot awake in seconds.

“You know, Jungie?” 

“Hmm?”

“That includes you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> so the format of this fic is that there will be a chapter for each of the girls/jiwoo. for the most part it'll be smut but like....with plot.... idk man this is just poly chaos.
> 
> twitter: @jiwoosfivehead if you wanna talk about stuff or things skjgh


End file.
